ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The way of troubles
The way of troubles is the 4th episode of the first battle of the first season of Ben 10 : Cosmic War. Plot Ben, Gwen and Kevin are in the second spacestation(in the space not on the planet) that take them to the Earth. Gwen : The ship will take long time to reach the spacestation , The flight is after too long time. Someone was behind them. He said : Tennyson,Tennyson and levin , right? Ben : do I know you ? Kevin : You are coming from andromeda galaxy. Gwen : Wait , are you (bi..valv..en)? Bivalvan : Yes , this is me , and I am a spearhead and they are my partners. Gwen ,Ben and Kevin in one voice: SpearHead? Ben,Gwen ,Kevin, Bivalvan and his partners were sitting around a table in the spacestation. Bivalven : Those are my partners,This is Elmer or as we call him (HammerHead) and this is Lee. Bivalvan : The SpearHeads is an Organization, That works on defending planets and the Galaxies like what the plumbers do, Before I was taken by Aggregor I was an arms dealer, after I returned home I joined the SpearHeads. Ben : Why are you coming here. Officer Bivalvan : Your grandpa Max Tennyson sent a message to the plumbers to find you , The plumbers failed, They sent a message to The SpearHeads to find you , Then we found you and your going with us. Gwen : What about the flight? Officer Bivalvan : You will cancel it before leaving , But we have to wait until the WarriorShip approach. Kevin : WarriorShip ? Officer Biavalvan: The WarriorShip is our commander's ship , It's a big ship which smaller ships go inside it, There the commander will give us the next mission. A man was walking , he said: Mission 1.6 kill the targets. Another man was walking behind him he said : What ? The first man's eye flashed, the other one start walking backwards. Kevin : We found some information about the strangers , But we don't know there name.Lee : We know some of the names, the one who is sending FX robots is called (Ray). Elmer : Ray is a big warlord. Ben : And he wan't to kill us to destroy the most dangerous enemies who can stop him. A market inside the station was burning. Bivalvan tried to stop the fire. One of the market said that he saw a big shadow throwing fire. They go out and start thinking about what the man told them. Elmer: I think ray sent another killer. Ben : I don't know how he can send his robots to any place. Bivlavan: He has a big control on many places. The station security system alert guards. Cables were burning. Another market was burning in the second floor. Kevin : What's happening. Someone : A market is burning in the second floor. Transformation to Tornado. Tornado : Tornado. Tornado and Lee flew to the second floor. Bivalvan climbed the wall to get to the second floor while Gwen Hold herself to reach the second floor.Kevin and Elmer used the stairs. Tornado used his wind to stop the fire. When Kevin and Elmer were running on the stairs ,fire bomb plasted. Kevin was going to fall down ,But Elmer caught his hand then he put him. Kevin absorbed iron from the stair. Another bomb plasted. Kevin was falling down. Elmer : Keeeviiiin. Kevin created two chisels made of his iron hands , He put his chisels in the wall , then he start climbing until he reached the floor. Kevin : If I will know who put the fire bombs on the stairs I will cut his head. Ben : The same one who buned the market. Gwen : The same who burned the first one. Ben : Lets see who is this.Transformation into ClockWork. ClockWork : ClockWork. Kevin : You know ClockWork before ,Becuase that you shouted his name , But what about Tornado, it's the first time you use him ,How did you chose the name fast and you don't know his powers? ClockWork : By feelings. ClockWork stood inside the market. TimeBack watching reached the moment before the fire. FX5 Appeared, He was the guy who threw fire and fire bombs. ClockWork : This is the devil who burned the place (FX5). When they were getting out of the market , a big decoration cloth burned, FX5 was behind it. Lee shoot him with a power pistol. Iron bars FX5 was standing on them fall down with him. The gurds tried to attack . FX5 burned the floor. Bivalvan jumped and tried to shoot him with water. FX5 protect himself by fire shoot. Then he pushed him with fire, after that FX5 ran to attack him. A bomb pushed him. Bivalvan : You are not the only one who can put bombs. FX5 threw fire bombs. Bivalvan jumped backwards. FX5 pushed him again with fire , Then he tried to runaway. Ben Jumped and transformed into WaterHazard. WaterHazard stood on FX5's way. FX5 shoot him with fire. WaterHazard stopped the fire by his water , He used Water whips to attack FX5. FX5 threw fire bombs which pushed WaterHazard. FX5 made a big plast to push himself to the roof , then he made a big hall inside it. When WaterHazard was going to follow him , Bivalvan pushed him. Bivalvan While pushing: Becareful. A fire bomb plasted. They ran to follow him , One of the guards stopped them. A machine flew and extinguishes the fire. The guard: If you are going to fight him inside he will burn the cables.Bivalvan : You called my DNA copy ((WaterHazard)) . WaterHazard : I didn't find a better name. Gwen: We should make a plan. Elmer and Gwen were protecting the aliens inside the station. Kevin and Bivalvan were in the other side. Ben transformed into Tornado. Tornado and Lee started flying around the center of the building. Kids were running to stop behind Elmer and Gwen, One of them was holding some sweets, The sweets going to fall down, Elmer cuaght it. Elmer : Risk don't mean you should lose your sweets. Lee is holding an amplifier : FX5 go out you are surrounded. A fire plast got out of the wall pushed Lee. Bivalvan : Leeeeee. He pushed FX5 with water . FX5 punched the floor with a hot hand which made a fire line that pushed Bivalvan. Tornado pushed FX5 with wind. Kevin made iron shields with his hands , He pushed the shield to push FX5 to throw him away. After FX5 was pushed . Tornado pushed him again with his breath. Kevin made a metal ball and threw him. Tornado made a storm . FX5 melted the floor to make the strom lower, He got inside the storm and threw fire bombs. The plast pushed Tornado. Bivalvan attacked with water. FX5 avoided all his trails. Kevin shot metal blades. FX5 pushed all the blades by fire. FX5 jumped to the place were Gwen and Elmer are protecting the aliens. FX5 attacked with fire. Gwen created a mana shield. Gwen : This is so strong. Elmer punched FX5 with his hammerhands. Elmer start hitting on the floor. Elmer : lets see who is the stronger. The hits made vibration. FX5 wasn't able to move . Elmer held his machinegun and shoot him. Lee used his submachineguns to shoot him . FX5 jumped to the second floor(it was empty). Ben got up then he Transformed into Big Chill. Bigchill: BigChill. It was a battle between fire and ice. FX5 tried to avoid BigChill's Trails to freeze him from inside. Bivalvan covered FX5 with water. BigChill froze him. FX5 melted the ice, then he threw Fire bombs at Bivalvan. Lee shoot him . BigChill goes Ultimate :Ultimate BigChill. FX5 was fighting Bivalvan. Bivalvan pushed with a bomb. The bomb plasted. Ultimate BigChill froze him. He was covered with ice flames except his head. Kevin Walked and jumped on ice flames. FX5 tried to shot fire from his head. Kevin protected him self using his metal hand, He absorbed FX5's metal. Kevin created a metal sword , He said : I said I'm going to cut your head , and I will do. Then he cut his head. They were standing and looking at the workers who are who are fixing the building. Gwen : now we are waiting the WarriorShip. Kevin : I wish it come fast. Bivalvan : Ben. Ben : Yes. Bivalvan : why you didn't use BigChill to catch at the first time I met you. Ben : I think I was confused. 3 Little kids( one of them who was going to lose the sweets) huged Elmers leg. One of the kids: Thank you. Elmer was shocked: oh , welcome. Lee : Bivalvan we forgot somethings .... the bages. Bivalvan : Oh, yes. Bivalvan : The plumbers sent your new badges to the SpearHeads, take them. Everyone of them took his badge , the badges mentioned there names. Major Events *FX5 is destroyed *SpearHeads are known for the first time. *The SpearHead officers : Bivalvan,Elmer and Lee made there Cosmic War debut. *Ben,Kevin and Gwen changed there destination. *Tornado,WaterHazard,ClockWork and Ultimate BigChill made thier Cosmic War debut. *BigChill is used for the first time by the Unlimitrix. *Ben,Gwen and Kevin got their plumbers badges. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Officer Bivalvan *Officer Elmer *Officer Lee Villians *FX5 *Ray (mentioned as the controller of the FX robots) Aliens used *Tornado(X2) (First Appearance) *ClockWork(First re-Appearance) *WaterHazard(First re-Appearance) *BigChill(First used by Unlimitrix) **Ultimate BigChill(First re-Appearance) Trivia: *Plumbers aren't the only protectors of the univers *The spacestation description looks like an airport *Ray is mentioned for the first time Category:Ben 10 : Cosmic War Episode Category:Episodes